The Last Darkling
by UseeU
Summary: Nothing ends up the way Eclipse the darkling want (Not a OC mind you). He fails to fulfill his purpose, lose everything he have. To be the last pure living black arm left. Then forced to live on planet...earth. Please review! Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I got inspired to write a story of Eclipse the darkling. A character from Sonic universe, I wasn't familiar with this character before. He shows up in the comic but I am not very familiar with the whole comic universe so I decided to mix this character with the more game version of Sonic world rather than the comic. A few changes are that Eclipse does not land on Angel island like in the comic. And the story starts from that point.**

 **Eclipse the darkling is related to Shadow the hedgehog. He is an alien created by Black Death a black arm creature and Eclipse was made for disposing Shadow but that ofc didn't happen. (as for yet that is!)**

 **I recommend reading Sonic universe issue 59- 61. Before reading this fanfic. I wrote this fanfic for fun and I am not sure if I will continue it but please review!**

* * *

 **Eclipse POV**

I ignored the blood flowing down my body, I survived the crash…but what about my siblings? My escape would have been for nothing if they died. I force myself up on my feet to drag myself out from the cockpit. It was smoke everywhere and parts hanging lose zapping repeatedly.

I stop outside the cargo as wet goo reach my feet, I froze in shock and looked down at the green thick liquid. Don't tell me...they didn't make it?!

I charge in to the cargo only to see every single egg squashed and leaking out its content. Nothing absolutely nothing survived. I fall to my knees and let out a defeated cry over the loss.

"My…Brothers…" I sob knowing I am the last of my kind. It's all my fault, this wouldn't have happened if I had just listened to Black Death. What am I supposed to do now? Get my revenge? Kill Shadow the traitor!? I am stuck on this blasted planet we were destined to consume! Nothing matters anymore!

"I lost my purpose..." I grit my teeth, and try to swallow the painful lump in my throat. This was the first time I ever experienced sorrow, and it hurt! What can I do from this point? I flinch as the ship began to tilt.

"What the!?" I quickly get up on my feet to get a better view of where I am. The spaceship literally dangle on an edge of a cliff. My life hanging on a thread. I don't need to think twice to run for the gate. I throw myself to the control panel stuck on the wall, and almost smash it out of use. The door let out a hissing noise but refuse to open. I stare in disbelief, code didn't work? No that wasn't it…it's jammed! I can't get out! Not until now notice I was hyperventilating, stress getting overwhelming.

There must be another way out! I search in every corner for an escape route, and to my luck find a torn wall. Just enough for me to get through. The crash demolished this part of the ship, and I couldn't be more grateful. I get down to crawl but begin to slide backwards. The cliff is losing the hold of the spacecraft. My claws still in reach of the outside dig into the earth, legs dangle freely inside the ship. I grit my teeth, I need to get some footing! My hooves hysterically scrape the metal surface. But I can't get a grip on something so flat and solid.

I almost forgot! I pierce the metal with my tail easily and bend it down to a platform. That's all support I need for my footing. I throw myself upwards in the narrow second before the ship plummet down. It smashes down to earth with a loud explosion.

I pull myself to safety before I dare to turn around. All I see is smoke from where it crashed, most likely nothing left to salvage. I would have died if I didn't wake up the time I did. I wasn't ready to die…not yet. My spine paining me now after putting so much pressure on it. I rub the sore spot to ease the agony.

I am sure these mortal fools and that traitorous brother of mine will discover my survival…unless I fake my death.

I transform into my physically stronger form, or as I call it monster form. But in my current state, not able to maintain it for long. However, I wasn't planning on using it. I must buy some time before I make my next move. I remove the monster form like a snake shedding skin and let it slide down the cliff where the spacecraft is.

Those fools will assume that the shed form is my dead body. That will give me some time to think of what I should do from this point and so on. I am foreign to this planet and its nourishment, and worse not sure of what I can consume. I might be immortal but I wasn't too keen of the thought of starving the rest of my life on this blasted planet.

But that hybrid managed to survive this long without any signs of distress. So, something else than human should be edible. I would use the recourses from the spacecraft to cultivate the red fruit tree but that was not an option. Nor do I wish to give any trace of my survival by searching through the ship. I can barely count on fooling Shadow with my shed form as it is, especially with my luck record.

All I need to do is to make sure I don't leave any tracks behind, shouldn't be too hard. My spaceship without doubt caught the mortal's attention. My master did after all share the fact that invading this planet without notice is impossible. But I can't say our specie is known to be stealthy anyways.

Unfortunately, something I need to get accustom to if I wish to survive. I clench my fists in frustration and let out a snarl. I will lay low for now before I strike starting with my traitorous brother. He who share the blood of my kind yet throw us into near extinction without second thought.

I will make him pay for his crimes with death! Although…that will put our specie into greater risk of extinction, whenever I like to admit it or not. Perhaps he is capable to reproduce with these undeveloped creatures due to his hybrid DNA. I grimace at the thought, I didn't like to dwell into this but I had to focus on the future.

Besides, Shadow most likely don't care about passing his genes let alone have a so-called partner in the first place nor spawns. But if I am wrong…I let a wide smirk curl on my muzzle. Then First, I kill her then take his spawns, perfect revenge.

I shake my head in dismiss, too much work and I wouldn't get far with it. Maybe I should try to manipulate him again. But I doubt it will be easy without Black Deaths help. Plus, he must have built up quite the resistance since last encounter. Which leaves me to kill him, that I know I can do. Counting solely on one to one battle that is.

I move away from the cliff to look around. Not until now caring about my whereabouts, all this stress was getting to me…My location quite solitude, no activity other than wild life I presume judging on the tick growing forest in the area below. I would warp my way down but have no spare energy to do so. That left me with option climbing, that is if I wish to get off this mountain. Not quite the same as climbing a flat space craft metal made by aliens.

I throw the thoughts aside and approach the edge to climb down on the other side of the mountain.

After a few curses and almost slipping I finally reach the surface. The location is covered in grass and other foreign plants I can't even guess their purpose, if it even has one. What I do like is the dominating color. Bright green color that gave just the right feel to it.

I walk straight into the woods while cautious to not leave any tracks or broken twigs behind. The tree canopy cover the sky only allowing faint light to slip through the leaves. I couldn't help but enjoy the climate and nature the planet has to offer.

Earth was indeed a wealthy planet, even worth settle down on. Of course, requires some improvements starting with wiping out the pathetic insects that currently rule it. Although I prefer the comet any day.

But I admittedly misjudged Shadows reason to protect the planet itself, as for mortals…neh. Black Doom should have raised him not some petty human. They also mixed far too much mobian in him as well…

With a sigh, I blindly continue my walk. All I encounter other than plants and insects is the chirping birds flying around. I don't mind them it makes me feel…less lonely.

I do however feel a bit uneasy due to the different types of trees dominating certain portion of the land. This remind me of several other planets that sprouted out very poisonous trees that would cover quite the radius of toxic in the air. Not that it would affect me, I am after all immune to any kind of poison but it's better to be safe than sorry.

This just made me realize the lack of knowledge I have of this planet. I should have listened to Black Death when he asked me to study earth. I should have listened when he told me to kill Shadow. It's all my fault…

I wanted to lash out at something but that would leave a mark! So instead clench my fists and grit my teeth together. Now I must live with the consequences and do the best out of it, no time to mourn. But I needed a plan...The only thing I can do now is to gather more information of this stupid planet.

Another problem will also arise when I finally meet more civilized creatures. Does my appearance give away my identity? Or will I be mistaken as some weird mobian? I swear mobians are some mutated animals while humans are just nothing more than protein nourishment. How are they even capable of co-existing on one planet?

Alien is the perfect specie and these mortals are too naive to think otherwise! I sigh with that thought in mind. Is it possible for me to reproduce here with these imbeciles? I don't want to know, I am not going to mix my pure DNA with some lowly mortals! The only mobian I have seen so far other than my hybrid brother is that bat Rouge. Getting into Shadows head gave me limited knowledge. I would have taken more if I knew I needed it.

I flinch surprised when something suddenly cover the sun. It's a large piece of landscape hovering above…It looks like an Island but it completely defies gravity! How is that possible?! It casually proceeds and soon not overshadowing me anymore.

I rub my head in disbelief, I must have hit it sometime during the crash that made me see things. I had to just go with it for now and be glad I didn't get stranded on a floating island. So instead of further question its very existence I continue my search.

Plants…more plants…plants plants. I groan loudly there was literally nothing else! I put a lot of effort in covering my tracks which I must point out is hard in this gooey mud. I swing my tail side to side in irritation. I have been walking for what feels like hours without a trace of mortals.

Right on cue a sudden loud noise swish past. I head over to the direction and see flat solid ground that have some sort of transport purpose I presume? I back off as I detect something coming and hid behind the trees.

And as I thought, an underdeveloped hover ship comes driving down the path. It soon passes in a relative decent speed before it gets out of view. It's safe to say that the mortals use them to travel to different locations. I only need to follow the road that will eventually lead me to the mortals.

But when I get there…then what? I solve that when I get there. I have to lay low but also find useful information. Especially the habitants and their culture, blend in so to speak.

The road split into different paths and the one I decide to follow leads to a city. It also appears to be a populated one judging on its enormous size. In other words, swarming mortals within.

But first thing first. I need to meet a mortal just one…to determine my safety. As if Black god answered my prayers I find a mortal picking some flowers with odd colorings. The mortal I assume is a female, hums on a tune completely oblivious of my presence.

She is wearing some attire of white gloves with golden buckle. A vermilion dress with a white collar, and of course a pair of shoes that reflect the same color as the dress. Her fur is pale beige with orange lines curved around her eyes. It also marks her forehead like a stripe that reach to the back of her skull. Her long ears flung behind her head also own a bit of orange on the tip.

Who made these creatures?! I should just end her miserably life, now when I think about it…I am kind of hungry. She finally notices me with a smile and waves. If she hadn't done it at the time she did I might have attacked her now. I wasn't going to make her a meal…yet.

This must be a good sign for me, she probably presumes I am a mobian then perhaps the rest mortals will too? I soon approach her with slight hesitation, afar I might look acceptable. But my appearance in mortal's eyes may display as evil.

She didn't act distressed when I got in close range. I am not sure who created this mobian but that mortal certainly forgot to warn her about strangers.

"Hi Mr…" her brown eyes scan my body in attempt to judge was specie I am. Alien in clear shot not the most welcomed race. But I had a different appearance than my siblings… so that was in my favor.

"Just call me Eclipse." I give a fake smile, trying to stay on the good side of this innocent creature. I mentally lick my lips at the thought of devouring her. I can't deny that mobians overall smell delicious especially spawns, but they have less meat which in turn isn't worth it.

"Nice to meet you Mr Eclipse, my name is Cream the rabbit. Mind if I ask what kind of mobian you are?" I see she is some sort of…rabbit…now when I think about it she does look like one. But those in mind are just pets, interesting. But what can I call myself as?

"Hedgehog mix I don't keep track on my race." I hope she buys that, my brother is hybrid hedgehog but there are quite some differences between us.

My tail is far longer than a hedgehog. It's also slim with a pointy end that could pierce through about anything. The spikes on my head could easily be confused as quills although I only have three of them. One on top curled upwards while the other two a bit heavier only curled at the tip. Not to mention also visually lack nose and ears. I am also not a fur ball like mobians. If that didn't strike as alien, then my eyes should. Pitch black sclera with amber irises and slit pupils.

The rabbit still brush that off as normal but one thing caught her attention no doubt judging on her intense stare.

"Doesn't it hurt to walk without shoes?" I grit my teeth, yes, I forgot about that part. No attire is apparently odd, I will have to steal some and probably a pair of gloves if I find one with…three fingers.

"Well yes but…I lost them." I fake the hurt in my voice. Cream response by giving me a pitiful expression before she smiles…again.

"That's horrible, but I think I can help you with that!" I sigh out in relief, this mortal is downright stupid…or maybe all are. I will use that to my advantage, and hopefully won't encounter my brother anytime soon.

"Follow me!" I sigh as the rabbit cheerfully jump almost dropping her colorful bouquet.

"Sure." I reply before I follow her. I am glad her nest isn't in the massive town ahead of us. She was living outside town which was good for me, less attention.

We got to a smaller constructed…nest? She opens the door before she beckons me to join her. Its clean, nothing I am used to that's for sure! I couldn't guess what the furniture's' is made of but it's nicely decorated in the nest.

The rabbit ran off somewhere leaving me at the entrance, I decide to stay for now. I don't want to wander around in this odd nest. She returns with a pair of brown shoes with ropes attached to them.

"I hope these fit! Mom used to work in a shoe store and was given some that was out of fashion for the year. They are called timberland by the way!" She smiles proudly knowing something about this pointless equipment. I can walk and run on the ground just fine, this will only be an unnecessary weight on my hoofs.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help." I give her another fake smile and try them on, they fit perfectly and wasn't too heavy. But it was odd to wear them. I wonder what I should do next, I wasn't planning on sticking around this stupid mobian.

"Wait I will give you another thing!" She runs off again, what's up with females and cloths? I have rarely seen a fully clothed male mobian. Yes, my knowledge is limited but I know a few things! Well…after peeking through a bit of Shadows memories that is. She soon returns with a pair of white gloves in her hands. Well this would have been very convenient If…

"That won't fit me I have three fingers." Her smile fade and she take a closer look on my claws.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't pay attention." She almost looks pained by it. Did it really matter that much? I sigh and shake my head.

"Don't worry, I am fine without." Cream give me a nod before the smile return for no reason at all, mortal spawns…

"So where do you live Mr. Eclipse?" I don't like the Mr. part, is that a mobian thing? I could only presume it was a title, but I didn't like the sound of it.

"Here and there." I answer nonchalant, I don't have a nest of my own no. But I don't plan on settling down in mortal standards. The nature seems good enough for now.

"I need to leave have to find…something. Thanks for the help." She squeals in happiness and run after me as I leave her nest.

"I will help you." My amber eyes narrow in frustration, I can't have an annoying mortal chasing me around. I am not even searching for anything in the first place, other than information.

"You have helped me enough, besides isn't your creat-I mean parents coming home soon?" I fake smile once again and mentally facepalm. These mortals don't have creator I almost forgot. Very odd specie indeed…

"Mom is at the vet with cheese! She won't come home yet!" I mentally groan that little rabbit-thing is not going to give me a break, is she? But then again…she might be a good cover up and I won't look as suspicious.

"If you say so, I am going to town. I am looking for…places to tourist I haven't been here before." That was partly true I haven't been here before…but I can't say it's on my wish-to-visit-list.

"Ooooh! I know plenty of places in station square that's nice!" I mentally sneer, so this mortal was more useful than I thought. I guess I can pretend to be ehm…a tourist for now and gather information.

I trust the rabbit will believe anything I say so it shouldn't be difficult to ask her things. Newborn spawns are far too easy to fool.

"Well lead the way…Cream the rabbit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I will continue this story for now and I tried to take the advice the best way i can now! English is not my actual main language which probably is noticeable! But as I mentioned in the last chapter. I am writing for fun and it is a bonus when other people like it!:D But thank you for the support!**

 **I also noticed the lack of fanfics of this character, although he truly deserves more of them! Anyways enjoy this chapter and please review: D I really appreciate it^^**

 **Updated: Now I can focus attention on the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

"Alien race terminated…Mission complete" I muttered to myself as we went through the wreckage of the spaceship. We returned to earth not too long ago and were informed that a spacecraft managed to escape the explosion. We arrived to the scene but found little to nothing left. The ship apparently hit the cliff before crashing down, must been a hell of a ride.

But as I expected…Eclipse was one of the passenger but not only that but...he was dead too. Hard to believe but that was the case.

The Alien race was completely wiped out, expect of me of course. I take a closer look at the dead corpse in front of me. The face was almost burnt apart and only the lower legs and tail remained recognizable. Although it seemed a bit different than I recalled it…But I didn't need some samples to know whom it once was.

But upon seeing Eclipse like this…was it really what I wanted? I have ignored the alien side of myself. My promise to Maria fought against their vision, this so called Black Death wanted just the same as Black Doom. "Save the humanity form itself" In other words destruction on their behalf.

Added with a pitiful attempt for revenge with their little troop of aliens they had. Eclipse was different though, he was created to kill me but decided not to. Manipulation was nothing new to me but I still found it odd that he wanted me alive rather than dead.

But death was probably a better fate between the two of them. It just bothered me to think that this very Black arm in front of me was my brother. I didn't expect to meet an alien with such similarities that made me feel connected.

I still knew little to nothing about the Black Arms that I partly belonged to, and there wouldn't be any chance to it either. I know I shouldn't live with regret, but the nagging feeling of guilt hit me hard. I shouldn't care about this, I killed my own father and the rest of his abomination! So why would this one and only Black Arm change my opinion?

I leaned down to the corpse and gritted my teeth as the stab of guilt returned. I looked around making sure nobody was watching me. I put my hand on the abdomen and flinched in realization, there was no signs of chaos energy. I was planning to take the little that was left but…it was empty.

Dead aliens alike have a piece of energy inside them that I have access to, it's a good way to restore my own energy. But I mostly avoided it since a piece of that energy will fuse with my own until I disband it. I never admitted it as brutal act even if it was one.

But Eclipse… his body was empty as if it never was one…that doesn't make sense. He is supposed to be my counterpart, and he certainly contained loads of energy when we last fought. Which means… it's not his body! I backed off quickly and gasp as a hand touch my shoulder.

"Oh, did I scare the Ultimate life form?" I turn around to see Rouge with her smug smile of hers.

"Nonsense!" I denied and returned my thoughts to Eclipse. He must still be alive roaming around somewhere most likely nearby. Should I tell the others about this? No…not yet at least. All they want is to kill the last living alien. It's up to me to decide whenever or not we kill Eclipse! But I am sure I won't get that obligation.

"Guys come here we found something!" My ears perk to the voice coming from one of the human soldiers. We quickly got to his side and I felt the sudden need to vomit. The place was covered in alien gooey, but not just any. It belonged to fertilized eggs, that hadn't matured enough to hatch before they died.

One of the humans poked at it with a stick and grimace in disgust. I suddenly got the urge to punch the living out of him. But why? Why did I care if the eggs were destroyed? It was doomed to happen either by me or G.U.N. But the way I saw it was just as bad as someone spitting on a dead child.

I couldn't take this new unfamiliar feeling, even if it was just the alien side talking. It was too much even for me…

"I need some fresh air." I said but that went unheard, their attention was on the eggs more than anything. I walked further away from the plane into the thicker forest below the cliff. I put my hand on a nearby tree and panted.

"Damn it!" I growled in confusion, I shouldn't care so why do I!? I sink down to the ground and try to calm down. For a moment, there in the black comet when I was manipulated I felt…home. Is that just a part of the manipulation implanted in my genes or my opinion? I can't tell...

I lean back with a sigh and close my eyes. Nobody from my squad got killed on the raid…you could say it went successful expect of Eclipse survival. But he shouldn't pose a threat, I doubt he even know left to right on earth.

This reminded me of the amusing moments with Black Doom where he would question certain things. Especially when it came to animals on earth that he didn't understand for example a duck we encountered. He ended up killing it when I got a laughing fit of his awkward question of its ability to lay eggs.

I shake my head in disbelief as the memory replay in my mind. I don't regret killing him though, he was beyond cruel and tried to twist the truth around. Black Doom was not a father of mine! I pull up my legs and wrap my arms around them. But it would be nice to have someone to call dad I guess.

A sudden spike of chaos energy catch me by surprise, I jump up on my feet quickly and skates over to the source. I was moving further away from the plane avoiding thick branches along the way. This forest was turning into a jungle, did I changed zone? I shake off the disturbance of the sudden change of environment and continue my search.

My eyes finally catch the reason for the sudden spike. An egg but not just any but a black alien egg no doubt, it must have somehow fallen out from the plane before it crashed. The trees branch somehow managed to catch the egg without harm. What are the chances…

It was just about the same size of a chao egg, in fact it even had grey dots as one and could be easily confused as such.

The egg seeped out a great amount of energy just as any other living alien should. This meant it just matured a new stage of its development. I got closer to it and had to stand on my toes to reach it. My fingertips touched it and I could feel its energy source flow through.

Should I destroy it? I pulled away with a grimace in frustration. It's simple…chaos spear boom gone and out of my concern. I lift my hand to prepare the energy to annihilate the egg. But the spear never came.

"Hell, with it!" I kick a nearby rock sending it flying into the bushes, I couldn't do it. It didn't pose a threat, I can't bring myself to kill it. Maybe I should ask Omega to do it for me. But it might end up as an experimental material instead if commander found out. So, it's either destined to die or caged up forever.

I give the egg another look, it was created to destroy us. But without its master Black Death was it allowed to have free will? Did that mean it was innocent and shouldn't be bound to destroy us? I doubt commander would take any risks.

He already verified that by asking my fellow team mates to neutralize me if I ended up controlled by the enemy. I know his reasons but to ask them beforehand meant he didn't trust me. I sigh at the thought, I shouldn't be over thinking this. It's not about me but the egg. It's just a matter of time before the rest discovers it and the options are out.

I reach out to the egg once more and feel it on my fingertips. The energy had increased, its aging must faster than I expected. I grit my teeth knowing this decision might be the worst one I will ever make…

"Chaos control."

* * *

 **Eclipse pov**

Okay so we arrived to the city and got plenty of eyes on us, I was starting to fear that they knew my identity. But the tension faded quickly and my presence wasn't bothering the mortals any longer. This city was so different from anything I have seen it truly was interesting. But it was so stressful so unorganized and chaotic! Who was in charge for this mess?!

Mortals were everywhere and without proper direction! So, this is how things would look like if every single Black Arm had free will. But mortals are just bunch of insects living on each other like parasites.

"So, what do you want to see?" I feel a finger poke my side and I had to hold back the threatening growl as I turn around to the rabbit. I want to see her scream in pain and beg me to kill her!

"How about you zip it and follow until I say otherwise." I responded and ignored the whine from the mobian. I guess she wasn't used to be treated that way, but she had it coming. I didn't get far in the city before the whole ground started to shake violently.

Mortals all around began to panic in the mall running left to right, I yelp as I get knocked down to the ground. Arms suddenly wrap around my chest and I couldn't keep down my growl anymore. But that was drowning out among the screams. What the hell is going on!?

"I am scared!" The rabbit whimper as she kept clinging on me. It took all will power not to throw her off. But my attention was soon taken by an enormous robot that made itself known. It had a striking appearance to that robot I fought against at the comet…Omega I think was its name. But this one was just as tall as a building.

There was also an oversized human sitting shielded inside it. So, this killing machine was controlled by a madman that was taking the spotlight from us aliens!? The mortals run in fear from this man?! HAH! What a joke I can easily tear it apart even without my transformation. Each step of it caused the whole ground to shake, most mortals at this point had left the area.

"Whahaha! Run all of you! My latest creation is indestructible and there is nobody here that can stop me! Eggmanland will finally arise! Hohoho!" I frown at his pathetic loud speech, I am sure he has tried this before in the past and failed. I guess my brother was taking him down or some filthy humans that cooperated with him. That meant I had to leave quickly before I encounter that traitor!

I got up on my feet and roughly push the mobian away from me but she remained covering behind me. We were the only two left in the mall and it didn't take long before he noticed us.

"Ooh someone brave enough to stay how sad." The robot suddenly activated some kind of jetpack and land in front of us. The ground cracked on the impact and a gust of wind pushed me back along with the rabbit. I grit my teeth as the man smirks evilly. What does he take me as!? A weakling!?

I could easily defeat him but that would bring the question, who destroyed the robot? Beside wouldn't that be considered a heroic act? I would rather stay and watch the robot destroy and kill citizens than save them!

But I couldn't just ignore the man…and I had no intentions of running away either. He crossed my path and is his own fault for messing with the wrong person! I reflect his evil smirk and approach the machine.

"Foolish mortal you have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"Oh no on the contrary mobian, it's you that don't. Allow me to show you what the destructive flame giant is capable of!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Wow an update shocking! I did some updates on the other two chapters that I personally want to polish again. I tried to do my best with this chapter, I also made a lot of plot changes.**

 **Turns out a lot of the story will involve Shadow as well. (guess it makes sense) But I was wondering if I needed to change name or summary. Feel free to share your thoughts! I removed a few of the f-bomb (if u can even call it that, it wasn't that bad) But I agree that different words could be used than a curse. I don't write much anymore since I have lots of work and busy life in genera to focus on! So I really apologize to those that is waiting for updates D:**

 **I hope this chapter makes up to the wait! Please review C:**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

Throughout the teleport, I wrapped my arms around the egg. I didn't wish to drop it as soon as I reappear. So I made sure to keep it close as I arrive destination. Right on que found myself in my home or more specific, my bedroom.

My sudden reckless and uncharacteristic decision can result an utter disaster. Taken it upon myself to resolve the fate of the egg and all. Then I felt something amiss, a pulse of energy radiating from the embraced ovum.

My ruby eyes observed the egg that was now pulsing out an enormous amount of chaos energy. That was odd, it soon clicked, the chaos control...it somehow snatched a bit of energy without my notice.

This in fact concerned me, it was flourishing into a far more dangerous alien than anticipated. It was a threat yet, with steeled resolve, almost effortless dismissed my morals. Perhaps wasn't the correct course of action from someone else perspective, but I couldn't care less about others.

There was no turning back, already made up my mind. With that thought settled I gently placed it on my bed for the time being. The pale egg rested on the cushion seemingly content, according to its calm energy wave that is. I wasn't sure how much I could grasp purely on its energy. In its current stage, couldn't expect more than energy swings. Although it notable responded to the change of environment. So perhaps it could communicate to a higher level even in its unhatched form. Noted, wasn't going to hatch anytime soon, instead forced to patiently wait for it to mature. On the bright side, give me the needed time to figure out what to do with it. Because presently, had no idea.

Before I could think more a sudden voice yell into my ears, literally.

"Shadow Shadow come in over." Convinced my eardrums would be done for if I wasn't the ultimate life form. I heave a deep sigh before I press the button on my hidden headset located in my right ear.

"Yes Rouge, what is it?" I muttered discarding the soldier commands. I couldn't blame the restless calls for me though, Rouge noticed my disappearance, and while yelling in anger I could tell she was more worried. But currently I was in no mood to speak with anyone, let alone G.U.N. So, Rouge was already stretching it.  
"Well hello grumpy." She snorted clearly annoyed with my behavior. Relief hidden within but soon covered in pure irritation.  
"You disappeared, without a word, this concerned commander and is now asking for your coordinates." She knows me far too well, if she outright asked me for my whereabouts I would either ignore her or downright refuse the demand unless I didn't mind answering. The commander card worked in the past and I would at this point refused to answer if she wasn't such a good liar. For all I know she could be honest for once. So instead of making a fuss about it I answered.

"Mission complete no reason to stay around, and for coordinates...I am home." I muttered a bit ashamed of my actions. Normally I wouldn't leave so early but I didn't expect anyone to detect my absence so soon.  
"I don't think commander will like that answer."  
"That's none of my concern."  
"Look...we are all worried that something might have happened to you. Like-" I knew where this was going and out of bad mood interrupted her.  
"Like I turned side, no I have NOT. " I snapped a bit harsher than I intended. There was a long silence until I hear her sigh.  
"Fine, take a rest Shadow, you need it. I will cover for u in the meantime." she cut the connection that in turn made me feel guilty. She is a good friend, I didn't have the right to treat her that way and I am sure she won't let me hear the end of it. I removed the headset and put it on the nightstand. After all what happened in the comet I just wanted to be left alone. My ruby eyes turned to the egg, almost alone…

I knew my actions wasn't normal. The egg irked me to stay by its side. Never had I felt such sensation before, a pull I couldn't place.  
Out of curiosity, sat down beside it, the egg slid down to my side with a nudge. I let my hand rest on its smooth surface feeling life grow inside.

The energy felt more like my own now...odd. I could have sworn it was identical to Black Death. I quickly shake my head, I was over thinking this.

I was about to pull away as heat travel up my hand. Comforting reassuring pleasing warmth. I stared at it bewildered but didn't reject the energy that reached out for my own. I could feel it gently tug my flow of energy that soon advanced. I couldn't remove my hand...I didn't want to. Emotional conflict crossed my mind as the heat spread like wildfire. I gritted my teeth trying to reject this new intruding turmoil. It all clicked, something alien was going on with my body! Fear made me desperate! Without thinking straight, I opened my mouth to say the only words that could possible aid me.  
"Chaos control!" Instead of warping, the egg consumed the disbanded energy for itself.

"What the-" I gasp as it suddenly released me from its invisible hold. I didn't know just how desperate I tried to escape until I fell off the bed with a thud. I growled as I sat up to glare at the egg. It stole my energy again!

The chaos energy now more clear and if I didn't know better identical to mine. Not only that but it had turned black with teal patterns all over it. Was this a new matured stage?

"Shadow come in Shadow! It's urgent!" It snapped my attention back to the headset. Can't G.U.N deal with anything without me? I snatched it with haste and attached it to my ear before responding.

"What is it now...?"  
" Dr Eggman is in station square mall! But all G.U.N soldiers including me and Omega is at emerald hill! You are the only one other than Sonic that is fast enough to act!"

True to her word I am fast enough but after sharing so much energy with the abomination I wasn't sure how well I would fare in battle.

"Where is faker?" I asked impatient, it wasn't my duty to keep the tabs on the doctor. Nor did I get the credit or the ultimate gain of doing so. Maria might have asked me to keep earth safe, but finding Eclipse was far more important. Although I didn't wish to face him now in this weakened state.

"Soleanna…" That was on the other side of the planet. Eggman will manage to do quite the damage before faker face the man.

"Fine." I gave the egg a last look before I warped out.

* * *

 **Eclipse POV**

"Eclipse we have to run!" The runt behind me whimpered, the little rabbit was getting on my nerves. I couldn't focus on the blasted robot with the mobian on the sidelines.

"I don't see what is stopping you." I snarled at her direction and almost failed to dodge the missile aimed at me. It swish past us and instead collide with a structure that explode on impact. Chunks sent flying as the architecture comes crashing down. I jump zig zag to avoid the portion and send a glance to the mobian. She couldn't keep up, Cream panicked with tearful eyes and tried to reach out to me. Her whole body soon overshadowed by something above.

I looked up to see several of thick broken steel frames crashing down. I growled frustrated and quickly flexed my muscles and transformed. The shoes shred apart due to the increased hoof size but that didn't concern me. With a powerful thrust I leaped over to the mobian and catch her in my arms. She sobbed on my chest while repeating "thank you" as the construction hit the ground behind us.

I frowned at my actions as I retreat, the mall now covered in smoke with yet, still raining pieces from the building. At safe distance, I observed the destruction before I dropped the rabbit without warning.

"Ouch!" Cream land on her back still in tears and shock of what occurred.

"You are in the way, leave!"

"B-b-but I can't leave you… I want to help." I don't know what annoyed me more, the fact that the pest believed capable of helping, or the lack of common sense. My tail swinging side to side in frustration. I was not going to spend time lecture her about incompetence.

"You're useless! Run-away already! I won't save you next time!" The mortal gulped and hung her head in shame. That certainly got the point across, naïve fool! Mobian spawn based on an animal prey was doomed to die.

With that said, I took off, happy to have a perfect target to relieve my stress. The mall now turned into warzone was covered in smog that gave me an advantage. The man hardly prepared cursed in the cockpit as he searched for me.

Turns out the camera sensors were far too slow to detect me until it was to late. I launch myself up to the chest plate and deliver a punch right through it. I quickly dig my coven hoofs into the machine for support before I rip it open. Now exposed, tear out everything within reach. The damage instantly take effect making me smirk upon setting off the alarm. Destroying just the right parts left the arms inoperative and uncappable to stop me.

"What the!?" The man try to shake me off as the robot not totally failed just yet. It did little to nothing if anything, helped me pull out the objects.

The machine start to crumble and soon shut down as I tear out a part that appears to be the power source, with loud a hum it went offline.

I never enjoyed fighting anything artificial. No challenge no flesh, so no meal. The battle turned out just as I thought, short.

"What!?" The man still sheltered inside was shocked as the machine stopped responding. I pulled away from the motion-still robot and landed on the ground still holding the power source in my hand.

I revert my form smirking wide, intentionally taunting the man before I throw the item onto the globe. It bounces causing no damage yet surprise the human.

"Gah!" He shrieks but soon recover with a grim look on his face.

"As I said, you have no idea whom you were dealing with." I chuckle amused.

"Blast it!" The human slams the control panel in frustration before he clicks several buttons out of my line of sight. The globe detaches and soon hover in the sky.

"Considering yourself lucky! Next time I won't let you go!" He took off before I could make a mocking remark. A stillness descended upon the area, and I couldn't be more grateful. I look around expecting the insufferable rabbit to show up, but nothing. Seems like she decided to listen for once, good. Although…admittedly needed that tour guide.

A spike of chaos energy suddenly emerges to my confusion, caused by none other than my traitorous brother himself. Shadow surprised just as much as me, make an appearance out of the teleport and instantly freeze. I immediately neutralize his energy and to my bewilderment needed less effort doing so.

"Didn't expect to see me brother?" I could tell my presence was unnerving him, which could only mean one thing.

"Oh, you are alone, aren't you?" I smirk as he flinches, hit the spot.

"Don't get cocky, same goes for you." He defended that I only rolled my eyes to. I was created to counter him, he was at my mercy in far too many ways.

"I was made to kill you Shadow, and you've given me every reason to want you dead. But you are also the last thing I can call family. So, I'm giving you this one last chance…." I extend my hand with a troubled expression.

"Join me, brother. Let's harvest the life on this world, restart our kind, and leave this broken planet to rot." I didn't expect him to accept, not even consider it. Right after offer said I could feel conflict inside him. I was aware that our bound increased after the mind intrusion, but to this extend! What surprised me more was that he was weighing his options.

No I wasn't manipulating him…. something else was going on, but what?

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

The silence dragged on, I wasn't even aware how long I focused my eyes on him until he withdraws his hand. I expected him to be disappointment irritated or angry, not curious with a sense of hope. I didn't give him a proper response and surely silence wasn't one. I tried to, but I couldn't form words. My thoughts running through every sensible reply I could put together. I knew what I was meant to say, what I promised to do. My heart tells me one thing while my soul tells me another. I could only follow the reasonable path, what I always pursued.

"I swore to the professor I would protect this world. I swore to Maria I would give the people a chance to be happy. And that means ending you…." It didn't come out with the ambition I wished. Instead it sounded unnatural and hesitated. Eclipse wasn't convinced I could tell, his expression never falter.

"Brother…." I tensed up as his voice expressed sympathy. I was nervous to hear his disapproval…. wait…what?! Since when did I care about his feelings?

"These mortals you speak of have chained you into an endless cycle. You will devote your eternal life for them and none to yourself. Strive to make everyone safe and happy while you on the other hand get none of it. If these mortals truly loved you, then why did they care more about others than you?"

I could feel something stab my inside, I knew this but denied it, avoided it, in attempt to forget it. Constantly convincing myself that this was the right choice, my duty.

"So let me ask you a question." Eclipse put his hands on his hips while the tail swing left to right. I was speechless but regardless managed to nod.

"Do you wish to kill me?"

"…."

A smile spread on his lips before he slowly approached. He was satisfied a bit too much for my comfort.

"Don't assume things, I will still kill you." I growled lowly while trying to ignore the alien heading my way. Backing off was a sign of weakness, attacking wasn't appropriate call, not that I could. My energy was low and unresponsive thanks to Eclipse. I wouldn't stand a chance, all I could do was stall time. But for what for? I tensed up as he intrudes my personal space, but I still refused to budge. There showed no hostile behavior but I balled my fists regardless.

His stance was familiar that in turn made me nervous, I couldn't pin point why. I flinched as he suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" I asked confused of the closeness, but I was incapable to pull away. Something kept me there whenever it was by choice or not I couldn't tell.

"Calm down." He soothed my nerves, another time would have opposite effect coming from him. That fact concluded I was under some sort of spell. His right hand soon left my shoulder and instead turned to pat my head gently.

"W-w-wha-"I stammered incapable to form any words. I trembled as the hand continued while his eyes focused on mine. I didn't understand what he was trying to achieve! I couldn't even move or talk, I was as good as dead! Those pupils stared into mine as if searching for something. I couldn't break the eye contact nor seemed to have control of my emotions either.

I just suddenly felt safe in his presence, and it became worse as Eclipse continue his uncharacteristic affection. A side I have never seen before nor asked for either! That's then I noticed our mind-string began to grow. Suddenly an energy wave hit me like a shockwave, it instantly overwhelmed me. It was coming from Eclipse no doubt, my own energy was pathetic in comparison.

"Guess you are confused?" Eclipse asked as if he read my mind, which was technically possible.

" _Yes"_ I flinched in surprise as I heard my voice yet didn't speak, the alien smirk amused.

" _Don't be so surprised, you are a part of my race after all. We can speak to one another through telepathy, quite handy, isn't it? You aren't that familiar to mind waves only resistance, so you aren't that advanced, probably something to do with being hybrid."_ I was aware of it existence but never bothered to care as it was a useless trait, I decided to keep that to myself though. Eclipse was quite sensitive when it came to his precious race.

" _Truly fascinating, now release me, I am sick of your mind games."_

" _Very well, but first I am going to reward you."_ Dread crossed my mind, breaking the calmness Eclipse have forced down on me.

" _I know your secret…I know about the egg. You saved it, and for that I am grateful."_ I was speechless, how did he know!? Then again, our bound connected us so he must have searched through my memories while I was distracted!

" _Don't be scared its no-"_

" _I am not scared!"_

" _As I said, I will give you a reward. But it will hurt unless-"_

" _Not interested."_ I said bluntly not caring if he got offended. Arms suddenly wrapped around me and he pulled me close with a sadistic smirk.

" _I was going to knock you out, so you wouldn't feel it. But now, I changed my mind."_ After that said I felt an invading force tear my inside. I let out a blood-curdling scream in pain as I feel something tug and pull, a splitting headache is an understatement! I tried with all my might to put a barrier between us. Nothing, absolute nothing worked!

" _Don't bother, its futile."_ I didn't listen, I thrashed in his arms using all my remaining strength. Eclipse having difficulties holding me soon transformed. His new form limited my movement and clouded my mind. It only made the painful process even worse! I couldn't even share a thought to tell him to stop, only scream. My whole body started to heat up, the blood was boiling inside! Yet nothing beat the blows on my mind. I could tell It was breaking something apart. Quickly losing the fight, to mentally tired to continue. I soon went limp and no longer capable to scream my lungs out. My vision flicker soon losing perception around me.

" _Don't worry brother, I got you…."_

That was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Yay update! Have not much else to say, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

It's so cold, why am I freezing? I open my eyes only to realize I am laying on the ground. My tunnel narrow vision unable to pick up the surroundings. Major headache, aching limbs, paining throat, burning lungs and what not. It's so much pain at the same time, that I can't even judge of which part is worse.  
I am not sure how long I been out but it appears to be somewhat dark. Night perhaps? Or am I confined somewhere? I didn't like that last thought. The ultimate life form kidnapped...front page for sure.

I try to move my limbs but they don't respond. If I didn't feel my whole body trembling due to whatever reason I would think I am paralyzed. Not that it would be a permanent injury thanks to my alien DNA...Something about that bugged me, I recollect my memory.

"Eclipse..." it comes out as a whisper. Vision get clearer but no signs of the alien. I am in some sort of cave, it's pitch black with no visual exit. I am on my side against the solid wall.

I need to move! Better yet teleport but I don't have any spare energy to use a minor chaos control. If only I had a chaos emerald.  
A cold breeze enter the cave sending shivers down my spine. It's so cold...My body tense up and I would curl if I could. Fur completely useless against this wind. At least I know the direction to the exit.  
That however serve little use if I can't even move. Why can't I!? I am not tied or injured. Not visually at least, so what is preventing me?  
I flinch as quick footsteps heading my way. I close my eyes pretending to be unconscious. It echoes throughout the cave as it gets closer. I never felt this helpless, so vulnerable! How did I get reduced into this pathetic state!?

Eclipse stop right in front of me. "I know you are awake." I snap my eyes open with burning hatred. It's so dark yet I can see those amber eyes fixate on me.  
"What have you done to me..." I rasp lowly not capable to make it louder than that. He ignores my question and place down an object. No... not an object.  
The egg! Of course, he spent the time I was out to recollect it. That meant he barged into my house! Eclipse in silence settle down beside me. Close enough to share some warmth to my muzzle.

The amber eyes observe me with a glint of curiosity. It was unnerving, being this close to the enemy in mercy.  
"You are cold. "I look away. I refuse to acknowledge this nightmare as reality. I sense his hand reaching down to me.  
"Don't..." I couldn't muster the rest sentence. His palm gently press against my forehead. A weird sensation of peace flicker inside, it's nice… But so wrong, he is playing tricks on me. The hand withdraws to my relief, but he doesn't leave me alone for long.

His arm sneak under me. "Stop..." I groan in dismay as it wraps around my abdomen. Eclipse shift my position, allowing him to settle down behind me. He gets comfortable before he pulls me up. The other arm quickly joins in to stabilize me, I am seated between his legs with his arms embracing my shivering body.

To make it worse, forced to lean on him. I growl loudly in disapproval ignoring the comfortable soothing feeling in my chest.

"Calm down brother..." I am dead set on being anything but that! I don't tolerate nor approve to this false enjoyment whirling in my gut. Undeniably fake!  
"I am just warming you." He assured but the position was no less awkward! When I regain the ability to move I will make him suffer! Eclipse suddenly chuckle amused. Don't tell me he read my thoughts again!  
"Why yes I did." Arms tighten around me and the claws gently dig into my fur. I stiff up uncomfortably while the link insists me to enjoy it.  
I growl. "Get your hands off me!" The fact that I can't move an inch to do it myself is embarrassing.  
"You should cease this tedious and not to mention ungrateful behavior." Is he...is he scolding me? I think he is scolding me. But why do I get that impression?  
Anger rising. "What do you want from me."

"You need to help me repopulate our race." He said in a matter of fact. So plain and simple, like it was my duty. I am not interested in making a family, let alone relationship.

I snort "Not happening." His claws dig into my skin painfully but not enough to draw blood. My gut soon filled with guilt that almost consume my conscious.  
"Stop using that link against me!" I snarl but it doesn't fade. His claws however relax and stop bugging my pelt. I am not going to follow a path of animalistic creatures! My past is more than proof of that.

"You should rest." He suggests as if my outburst never occurred. I am unwilling to sleep, I just woke up and alert as ever. I flinch as his body structure increase in size.

"Damn...it." Eclipse now fully shifted into his monster form. It efficiently drains my stamina along with the chaos energy in a rapid speed. Vision turn disorient and I begin to involuntary spasms now and then. He keeps me in place with little trouble. Eclipse is trying to tire me out...and it's working.  
"Just..stop..." I groan when the weight of exhaustion get to much.  
"I will, when you fall asleep." I don't like the sound of that. I was fighting a losing battle. Eyelids drop and before I know it everything turn black.

* * *

 **Eclipse POV**

I look down at the sleeping hedgehog in my arms. Shadow so peacefully rest on my chest. His conscious further pulled into the depths of sleep. Admittedly nice to see my brother so at ease and the feeling of a family reunion is comforting. No matter what Shadow has to say about it. The future on earth might not be so bad after all. But we are far from safe. Sure, I removed Shadow communicator and didn't spot any possible tracker on him. But his companions will notice his sudden disappearance. Question is when they begin the search. They won't find us I am sure. I left no signs of my whereabouts. Plus, the mortals think I am dead. However, his memory share certain information of individuals that might be troublesome. Especially that red echidna, he can possibly track Shadows chaos energy. My real loose end is that rabbit, but I can let that slide for now.

I am still too overjoyed that Shadows alien DNA finally made the next step of advancement. The egg contributed a vast influence on this procedure. Shadow will see our way, he just need time...  
I gaze over to the egg, not matured enough to hatch it seems. But looks more than ready to. It doesn't feel content, I know exactly why.

I gently take the egg and place it on Shadows lap. Not only to satisfy its desire to grow faster, but to also support Shadow own growth. I smile, it's like killing two birds with one stone.

I revert to my original form without losing grasp on Shadow. I allow him to regain his energy to eventually share with the egg. They have developed a strong bond something I am envious of.  
I smile when the egg finally make a move to steal the chaos energy coming from the hedgehog.

I know I shouldn't abuse Shadow in his sleeping state but it's for a good cause. Plus, the egg doesn't simply drain him, it also rewards him with an extreme emotion of bliss. It doesn't take long before a loud purr erupts from him.

My smile widened and I tighten the embrace. Shadow is enjoying it, perhaps I can take more advantage of the situation. I wanted him to know to some extent, the cause of this enjoyment. He belongs to our race and not some pity human. We share a stronger bond and it's about time he realizes that.  
I tap into his defenseless mind and was far from pleased. The dream he is experiencing plays out on the ark. With the human girl! I know her name, Maria…I snarl in distaste, she is hugging him.

I quickly manipulate the dream to something more appealing. The girl fade away and Shadow stumble forward when her body is fully gone. His expression shift to confused. I haven't decided to what exactly I will replace it with. For now, let him roam alone in the empty ark until I do. I can't focus with that human in view.

"Maria?" He calls out, but get no response. Ears drop, and a whimper leave his lips. How can he be sad!? The egg stimulates his emotions to be joyful. I can't stand it, the guilt of taking his dream from him. So I quickly replace scenery to the comet, or more specific the nest of unhatched eggs.

His expression turn sour. The ruby eyes not even once glance to their direction. Instead begin to search for a way out.

"Sit down!" I command, the words make him jump surprised. He doesn't make a move to follow my command. Instead turn those ruby eyes to locate me. Those knowing orbs, it's just a matter of time before his mind put the puzzle together and retaliate.

I hate his defiant nature, I use an invisible force to sweep his feet off the ground.

"GAH" He land on his back, Shadow sit up with a grimace. I quickly materialize the egg to his lap, I almost burst out in laughter when he stares at it bewildered. No time to fool around. I must make a strong emotional effect to gain full control of his emotions. I pierce the joyful emotion into his chest tenfold. Shadow clench his chest fur with a gasp. His body trembling and soon forced to reveal a bright smile. Shadow purrs lovingly and embrace the egg voluntarily.

Good, now I just need to keep his dream focused on that. There is a chance it reverts to that human girl. Something I don't want! It might encourage him to reject us.  
Besides in the end he will thank me for all my effort. I smirk satisfied. I am not sure if the egg could see this dream as well. But judging on how it leaps in joy I could assume so.

"Don't worry brother...I will make sure you are happy in the end. Both of you..." I don't let him hear that though. It's odd how I find myself responsible of him as well. He is the very reason our race is near extinct.

I lock the dream to assure it won't revert before I leave his mind. I am somewhat troubled though.

How can we safely increase our numbers? I know for a fact that I can reproduce with Shadow. However, that resort doesn't appeal me. Plus I am not entirely confident his hedgehog side will allow us to do it my way. Which leaves us with option two and that will put us in great risk. If we only inherited the Black trait...then we could create our own, if only...  
But there is a chance our little brother fill that gap. I can only pray he earn the ability of a Black. Because I really don't want Shadow to seek relationship with a mortal. He is half alien and mixing it further could make the spawn weaker.  
I shake my head, I am thinking far too ahead. But I need to assure our legacy to pass on. It's my duty, I must convince Shadow. This is important and I know it will take a lot of time and patience. Especially with his mortal vision. We don't have same limitations as them. Shadow is raised with facts that doesn't apply to him. Another thing I need to work on... educate him...great.  
But for now, force him to accept us. I rest my head on the cave wall. Let's see what tomorrow brings us.

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

Waking up is always a slow process. Still is but I have never slept this well in my entire life. I open my eyes, there right in front of me is the egg. I am laying on my side curled around it. Heat rise my muzzle, I spent the entire night warming it up!? Not to mention my chaos energy now so naturally pulled towards it like a magnet. Here I thought it was only a dream. That non-stopping dream felt amazing. In fact, the emotion is still lingering.

The egg trading it for the energy. It was the reason I slept so well. I manage to sit up straight. It took a lot of effort and trembling throughout the process.  
I don't spot Eclipse, and to my disappointment can't use that to my advantage. I can barely move and control the balance is downright a task at hand. But for now, put some space between me and the egg. I manage to get a few inches away, enough to break the connection.

A sudden green light flash in front of me. Eclipse phase into view with a chaos control. I stare at the thing he is carrying. A deer, or I think it is. The skin gone head removed blood dripping from its corpse. It's in a disturbing shape.  
He smile. "Oh, you are awake. I brought some food." He drops it, the smell of blood sting my nose. Not in a bad way like it should! On the contrary smells appetizing. My eyes fixated on it. I didn't notice I was drooling until I hear it drip down to the floor. It was enough to release me from the staring state.

But I couldn't wipe that liquid off my muzzle. Arms still too weak to cooperate, forced into this shameful display. Eclipse observe me in silence. I hated it, I hate his calculating eyes on me.  
"If you think I am going to eat that you surely mistaking." Eclipse grin smugly and sit down in front of me. His long tail wagging slightly distracting. If he was anything like a dog then he was happy right now.

"You are hungry." Right on que, stomach groan confirming his statement. Great every piece of my body is betraying me.  
I growl "I am NOT eating that! Especially not raw!" Eclipse roll his eyes. The tail make a swift turn and pierce through the deer's flesh. I tense up at the sight, I didn't know it was that sharp. It cut a piece from its chest, thereafter stabs the center of it. The tail make a U turn with the piece stuck to it. Eclipse grab it without taking his eyes off me.  
"Our race don't need it prepared. In fact taste better raw." I snort in disbelief. I am not going to put that to test.

"You are going to be here for a while. And I don't want you to starve." He sounded concern, like he cares for my health.  
"I don't care what you want." It's not like I can die in the first place. Starving hurts but it's better than eating that disgusting flesh of meat. Especially coming from the likes of him.  
"I will force you." His voice turn dark. It makes uneasy, he couldn't possibly mean that. Did he?

"You can't do that..." I grit my teeth in fury.  
"In a matter of fact I can. " Eclipse slam me into the cave wall using his weight. I grit my teeth in pain. The meat is brought to my muzzle but I turn my head to the side. I am not going to allow him to shove that down my throat!  
"Stop being so persistent! I am just helping you. "His free hand wrap around my throat and clench it tightly. He is shutting my open airway. I can't stop it, he is suffocating me!  
I get desperate for oxygen and involuntary open my mouth to inhale. He take the opportunity to shove the slice into my mouth. I try to spit it out but he prevents me from doing it. The grip on my throat lessen, giving me access to breathe.

I refuse to swallow but the temptation is there, it's so delicious, and I am not exaggerating. I want to deny it, but I can't. Every second harder to resist. I tense as he tilts my head upwards and gently rub my throat. I can't stop it. I am forced to swallow. I gulp it down and tremble as it slide down. Not in a bad way, but as if I enter euphoria. Nice tingling sense of accomplishment.  
Eclipse pull my head down to quickly inspect me. I growl at the harsh treatment. He wanted to make sure I swallowed it.  
"Good." His tail make another slice. I struggle against the wall with the little energy I have. Just because I like it doesn't mean I want to eat it!  
"This will help your recovery."  
"I don't care!" The taste still lingering in my mouth send a pleasant tremble down my spine. His hand gently wrap around my throat again.  
"I will continue this method until you willingly cooperate."  
I death glare. "You wouldn't dare." he smugly grin.  
"I do." Hand clench my throat and soon enough that slice is in my mouth. Forced to swallow it yet again.  
I am not sure how long this went on. But I was finding it impossible to resist. The taste is just that good. But This method didn't allow me to chew. That was very unsatisfying.  
"Just...give me it." I mutter in defeat. Eclipse beam up, his hand leave my throat alone. It's sore after all that repeatedly pressure. This is downright humiliating, I can't believe I am doing this. I look away shamefully before in take the offering piece with my mouth and start chewing.

"See it's not that bad."  
I cast an angry glare at him. "Shut up." Eclipse only smile excited. I honestly can't pinpoint why he is acting so caring. We have barley exchanged words. I stare at him in silence, the tail swiftly cut a new piece.  
"This doesn't change anything." I mutter, heat spread my muzzle.  
Eclipse give me a smug grin. "If that's what you want to believe." I snort, he is a fool to think this assistance will change my views. I take a few more slices before I feel content.  
I turn my head aside. "I am full."

Eclipse nod, in silence turn away from me to get his own meal. But he show no table manners doing so. He leans down and rip the flesh with his fangs. Sickening chewing noise echo in the cave. Is that how I sounded too? I shudder at the sight. He is eating it the very same way an animal would. Bone cracks and pulled out from its sockets. Blood spill that soon reach my legs.

I stare down at the thick red liquid that sink into my fur. I don't get disgusted, on the contrary like it.  
"What have you done to me?" This isn't normal, I shouldn't enjoy this! Eclipse swallow his food.  
"The alien DNA is beginning to dominate that hedgehog side of yours. And before you blame me for this." Eclipse turn his head to get eye-contact, blood seeping out from the corners of his lips.  
"This is meant to happen sooner or later. I can assure you that if I didn't speed this up. You would eventually experience heavy shockwaves of alien symptoms." I don't believe him.

"I am the only hybrid in Alien history. So how can you know that?" I point out, something Black Doom explained to me early encounter.

"We are not naturally able to breed with other species so yes, you are the only hybrid. But you have infected signatures that pulse irregular symptoms throughout your DNA. It's a temporary disorder that wary from spawn to spawn. However, yours is far more unbalanced. "I wasn't sure what to make out of it. I haven't noticed any changes until recently thanks to certain events.

"So, it's happening right now?"

"To put it blunt, yes. But it's not that bad." That was far from reassuring, that is if I decide to believe him.

"I am not lying." There he does it again, mind reading.

"Look…The bright side is that its steady for now. It will burst out in heavy doses yes. But it would otherwise be a lot worse. "I scowl, he put me in an unwanted situation far earlier than needed.

"So that pain before…my state right now-"

"Is paining you because I broke the fragile barrier that separated your alien and hedgehog DNA from fusing." I growl, how could I have let this happen?!

"Why did you do this!?" I wanted to leap over to my so-called brother and strangle him.

"Because you showed mercy to our little brother. "His claw turn to rest on the charcoal egg.

He smiles. "You saved him from a horrible fate. So in return, saved you from one too." He removes his hand from it.

"I didn't need saving!" Me- the ultimate life form rescued from some future events that I most likely could face single- handedly!

"You say that now but- "A crack noise cut him off. We both turn to look where it came from. The egg is shaking.

"It's hatching!"

* * *

 **Author Note again!: Alright so I haven't planned on making this a ShadowXEclipse story. The only reason Eclipse** **explained his** **capability to **reproduce with Shadow** **is because it was hinted in the comic. But I** **want to** **hear your opinion. Would you rather have with or without that pairing in the story.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Didn't expect an update so soon? Well here it is! And thanks for sharing your thoughts. I will keep the story without pairings for now.**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

I would be lying if I said I haven't seen an egg of this size hatch before. That however was a chao egg, and this is a complete different type of intelligent life form inside. My gut make a flip of mixed emotions, nervous excited and yearning. I blame the food, there is no chance I- the ultimate life form was excited for it hatch. I ignore the emotion that try to convince me otherwise. I could care less what happens to it. Yes, I sheltered it from harm's way but that didn't equal a bond to it! I am not its creator! I don't even know if I should let it hatch on its own or help it. I shake my head, why do I even consider helping it! Eclipse answer my question though by taking the cracked egg to his lap and start peeling it off.  
I expected to see a mutated alien not a hedgehog. In fact, he is replica of me but with a few different color schemes. We share the same ebony fur, but his stripes are teal, chest fur light grey and muzzle pale. His eyes tightly shut and don't even open when fully freed from the egg.

"Wow he looks just like you!" Eclipse beam not bothered by the lack of alien signs. He isn't a hybrid after all. All that chaos exposure must have lead him to take my appearance. Maybe that's why the radiating energy is so similar to mine.

I scowl. "So it seems..." the hoglet curl into a tight ball on Eclipse lap. Instincts as one too...I wonder if his eyes are anything like mine, he has yet to reveal them.

Eclipse remove the gooey stuck on the fur, the process instead replaced with crimson thick liquid due to the blood nursing hands.

The hedgehog is completely silent and unmoving, if I didn't see his chest rise and fall as he breathes I would think he was dead. Judging on Eclipses overjoyed expression I could only assume that this was normal.

Eclipse gently pat him. "What shall we name him?" I throw a hard glare at Eclipse annoyed. I don't want to have anything to do with the hatchling.  
"Come on, its technically your child."

I frown disapproving. "I did not make him! So he is not my creation nor offspring!"  
"That chaos energy you shared shaped him to be your spawn. He is far from Black Death's creation." Eclipse is pushing it. I am not in the mood to deal with more alien nonsense. Eclipse probably read my mind because his expression shift to sour. He picks up the hoglet with no protest from the hatchling.

I expected him to leave sulking somewhere. But instead approach me and without permission place the hedgehog on my lap. My arms limb and useless cant remove him, only capable to tremble.

I glare "Get. him. off. me!" Eclipse chuckle nonchalant and make no move to do so. Instead settle down in front of me with a smug smile. I know what's he is after, and I won't fall for it!

The hoglet shift on my lap eagerly. The familiar chaos energy reach out for mine. I can't stop him, it wraps around in a gentle manner before it clicks. He let out a high-pitch noise in delight. I don't let my expression show of how uncomfortable this is. I might not like him, but he sure likes me.

"So I ask again. What shall we name him?" I turn up to look at Eclipse. Even if I decide to play along I wouldn't be able to come up with one.  
Eclipse smile in joy. "I have some suggestions." I frown, great what could he possibly come up with...  
"Disaster." My eye ridge twitch, is he serious?  
"No."  
"Destruction?"  
"No."  
"Devil?"  
"No!"  
"Apocalypse?" I am not sure how he knew that word but my answer still the same.  
"For god sake NOO! What's up with these names!?" The hatchling flinch surprised by my outburst. If it isn't for the sake that I downright hate crying babies. I wouldn't shift my energy to soothe him. I feel the hatchling relax as if nothing happened.

Eclipse however isn't so pleased, in fact look somewhat insulted.  
"They are alien names."  
"No wonder they are so bad." Terrible, but I guess I could expect no less. I mean, what kind of name is 'Death' and 'Doom'? I am surprised Eclipse wasn't named into something in the lines.  
"He is not going to have a mobian name!" Eclipse point out.  
I smirk. "Eclipse sounds like one."  
He displays his fangs with a hiss. "No it does NOT!" I chuckle in success, I managed to rile him up. He mutters something under his breath. Only able to pick up the words 'Hybrid scum.' Looks like I really hit a nerve. Perhaps I should name the hatchling, before Eclipse comes up with something far worse.

"Mephiles." Eclipses anger washed away and cocked his head curiously.  
"It's not a mobian name. It's based on a demon." That fact makes him smile.  
"Mephiles the darkling!" I frown, he looks more like a mobian than an alien. Plus if he was introduced in such manner they would know he is an alien.  
"No, Mephiles the dark." I slightly change the last name.  
"Alright acceptable." His tail wag now. I can't believe I just named the abomination.  
"He is your son actually!" Eclipse snap.  
"Stop mind reading!" I downright despise it! I better recover quickly so I can finish what I started!  
"You need me." Eclipse state without aggression and expression. I stare at him in silence. If it's all about the disorder thing then he couldn't be more wrong. I am fine on my own always have always will! Instead of starting an argument I turn to focus on the hoglet in my lap. Mephiles rest peacefully, he might as well have stayed in the egg. He is just as active, except the energy now currently stronger due to the lack of shell in the way. It's almost visually revealing.

The odd occurrence is that Mephiles is boosting my chaos energy. The pain plaguing my body is decreasing drastically. Not sure why or how he is doing it but It just hit me, that's the reason he is so quiet! Mephiles isn't inactive! He is spending all energy to heal my internal pain. I feel the strength return and finally able to move my limbs efficiently. I don't show the recovery to Eclipse and hope he hasn't read my mind.

Eclipse break the silence. "He is probably hungry." My eyes previously focused on the hedgehog look up to the alien. It's safe to stay that Eclipse isn't aware, good. Though he is probably right about that statement.

Eclipse tail pierce the deer and cut a slice like before. I recoil in disgust and immediately pick up the hedgehog from my lap. Not caring if it's a recovery give-away. Mephiles let out a small purr in delight and nestle his pale muzzle in my chestfur. I don't like that movement not one bit, it's uncomfortable, and almost made me forget why I picked him up in the first place.

"You do NOT feed him with that! Who knows what it can be contaminated with! I was in no risk of danger eating it thanks to my immune system but gambling Mephiles has too is unwise!" I am not sure where this anger is coming from. But the thought of potential harm inflicted on the hedgehog sent me over the edge.

Eclipse grin. "Is this father instincts I am seeing?" I didn't realize how this must look like. That fact brought heat to my muzzle. I can't believe I act so defensive for an alien no less! Eclipse don't hide his amusement, he flashes a derisive smile.

"No! it's common sense." I defend, that was at least my intention! Although in the past wouldn't care a fly for another alien. Of course, Mephiles decide it's the perfect time to nuzzle my chestfur. I tense up with a grimace.

Eclipse chuckle amused "So what do you want to feed your son with?" I throw a glare at the entertained alien. He just can't spare me from more humiliation, I will make sure to remember that.

"Prepared food at the very least and not from the wild." Why am I even bothering at this point? I have never liked kids let alone babies. Loud, annoying, dirty, time consuming the list goes on. Yet I can't put Mephiles in that category. His small hands tug my fur lightly and purr loudly. Reaction not out the blue, I am positive he read my thoughts. Great, another mind intruder.

"So where to get that from huh? Human supplies?" Eclipse voice turn sour. I nod, it's more quality than wildlife.  
"How am I going to do that? Humans have security cameras everywhere. I rather be presumed dead than alive and wanted."  
"You won't need to, I have food stored at home." I make sure to keep Mephiles positioned comfortably on my chest before I get up on my feet. I planned to keep my recovery a secret, to use it against Eclipse. But I can't fight him here, not with…Mephiles around. I mentally slap myself for my uncharacteristic behavior. I am letting my alien genes get the better of me. However, if I get home I can use it to my advantage.

The alien wide eyed in surprise jump up to his feet. "How did you recover so fast!?" Eclipse sounded somewhat worried. Perhaps in fear that I will fight him using Mephiles as a shield. That thought disturbed me greatly.

"Mephiles somehow boost my energy." Eclipse turn to stare at the hatchling.  
He frowns. "Make sense…Fine, I will teleport us there but I swear if you try something stupid I will punish you!" Immense fear stab my gut out of nowhere. I grit my teeth, the threat shouldn't scare me. I am positive the alien DNA triggered this reaction. I decide to not comment. In attempt to avoid it, but my gut don't allow me to brush it off. Why does this mean anything!? Is this fear going to interfere my plan?!

"We are going to settle this once and for all later." I be damned if I don't. When I remove Eclipse from existence I will be free me from all his alien influences.  
Eclipse grin as if knowing the outcome. "Sure." Those amber eyes make me feel insecure. The threat still lingering, its greatly bugging me. I don't think I can even fight him in this state if it came down to it. That fact terrifies me to the core.

"Teleport us already!" I snap in attempt to remove the focus from the threat. Eclipse don't like the outburst.  
"You are in no position to order me anything. Or do I have to remind you of your current situation?" Voice turn dark, playful taunts gone. His stance threatening claws flex eyes burning in aggression.  
My adrenaline kick in but I can't make a move, to petrified in fear.

He takes one step closer, enough to shatter my immobility to act. I back off in a haste but inhale a sharp breath as my back touch the wall. Eclipse blink confused but push on, anger seemed to have faded.  
However, adrenaline far too high to even consider his relaxed features as a good sign. Not until now notice I was trembling. Most likely failed to mask my terrified expression as well. The amber eyes observe me, brow soften in sympathy.

"Calm down..." He soothes with a tender tone. I far from comprehend the situation. Said words take instant effect. As if on command expel the inner turmoil with a snap of a finger. Emotion finally under control but my dignity severely hurt.

I hung my head ashamed, I let some petty fear of something so trivial overwhelm me. I sense Eclipse intent gaze on me.

"It's not your fault." I keep my eyes glued to the hatchling.

"I said you would feel changes." He reminds me of the alien disorder, it doesn't comfort me. Only make it worse. I- the ultimate life form so easily defeated by some mere DNA symptoms. Now I finally know how it feels to be sick and vulnerable. I absolutely hate it.

"Why…" I don't put more to the sentence, Eclipse is poking in my head as it is. I leave him to it, saves me the trouble to speak including telepathy.

"Why you acted the way you did…in short instincts." That was an unexpected answer.

I snap my head up to glare at the alien. "Explain!" Far from satisfied with the short version. I feel movement on my chest, Mephiles woke up but all he does is nuzzle my fur. That's enough to calm me down.

"Alright but I won't go through all. It's a bit too much and I am sure Mephiles is hungry." I don't question it, Eclipse know hatchlings more than I do.

"Do you know aliens have ranks?" He question, I shake my head. That sounds utterly ridiculous.  
"The top is the one called Black in title. Black Doom and Black Death. There are more to this of course but that's unimportant right now." He brush it off. Something I will make sure to ask about later, unless I decide to kill him first.

"Then second highest is the darklings. They have different shape and forms and can be confused as an underling in appearance." And here I thought Eclipse was the only one. Black Doom didn't really go through any biological details. So his army probably had darklings in it.

"Underlings are the lowest rank. They can pretty much be called foot soldiers. Or servant, but they have their own thoughts and feelings. So they aren't mindless!" He ended quickly as if I was going to proclaim them inferior to human free will. I remain silent instead.

"You must have noticed the different shapes of aliens. Flyers and bulky ones etc. They have different alien DNA signatures. The Black oak with bulky muscles has the most of it. While the rest in step wise have weaker."

"The point is?" I am not interested in these underlings he speak of. They are easy to kill no matter what type.  
"The amount of alien DNA in your body determine your rank. And since you are a hybrid, your position in the rank system would be?" He wants me to answer.  
"The lowest." I reply with a deadpan expression. I don't take the almost extinct race system seriously.  
"Exactly. But in strength you aren't but instincts don't acknowledge that. So because of this, my rank alone completely outmatches you." I scowl disapproval. Eclipse continue nevertheless.  
"So if you stir a friction of disturbance to a higher rank your instincts will react. It tenfold by the disorder you are suffering. It would have ended badly if I had not interfered." I wasn't grateful, he put me in this situation to begin with.

"I rejected the food before. Nothing happened then." I point out.  
"It wasn't enough to rouse it. Plus, I didn't threaten you." I disagree, his actions were threatening to kill me. Intention not there, but how could a so-called instinct know the difference? I decide to not question it.

"Why didn't black Doom use this against me!?"  
"He couldn't, you weren't ready to advance. But he tried multiple times although aware it was in vain. You unconsciously rejected all his attempts." To learn that Black Doom tried to manipulate my genes during the invasion made me uncomfortable.

I will not succumb to this kind of instincts! It being active or not. This just caught me by surprise and surprise only. I am not on the bottom of some primitive rank system! Eclipse is not above me!

Eclipse mouth curve into a smile." Brother...I don't see you as inferior but my equal." I stare at him speechless. The fury replaced by warm reassurance. My cue to insult him, to declare myself better than equal. That he is nothing more than an abomination of a dead race. But I can't, I blame the alien influences. For a moment, forgot that he is my enemy. Those soft amber eyes almost got me fooled.

I break eye contact. "We should leave." Out of the corner of my eye I see the deadly tail wag side to side for whatever reason.

His hand touch my shoulder. "Let's go." Next second we are standing in my bedroom. I was glad to be out from the cave. Still not free quite yet, but I just realized something. Blood smeared on my muzzle stuck on various parts of my fur. Eclipse in a far worse shape than me. It's even on Mephiles!

I didn't really want to do this but… "You take him." I pass over the hoglet to Eclipse without protest including Mephiles, but he is sleeping.

"I need to take a shower and you!" I point at the alien.

"Do not go anywhere and spread that blood in my house!" I shouldn't treat him so casually, he is not a guest.

Eclipse grin. "Or I can join you." I knew he would say that. Lack of privacy is driving me mad.

"No." I start walking, hoping that he stays behind. But judging on the following footsteps he doesn't.

"I need to make sure you don't run away." Escaping isn't my style of tactic, but I see his reason. I get to the bathroom.

"Alright then, you can stay- "I slam the door shut and lock before he gets a chance to enter.

"Outside and guard." I finish the sentence. I know he can break through easily but that's the risk I take for privacy. Thankfully he leaves me alone. I remove my attire expect the inhibitor rings and throw the dirty clothing in the laundry basket.

A hot shower is exactly what I needed. I finish quickly, the thought of a bloody alien roaming in my home didn't sit me well. I put on a pair of new gloves and socks before I leave the bathroom with my skates on. To my relief, Eclipse hadn't left the spot.

"Your turn and take Mephiles with you." I throw the responsibility on him, taking care of a newborns hygiene is a torture.

"You are just going to escape!" Eclipse growl frustrated, I guess it would be a good opportunity.

"I am not going to run off, you have my word." I quickly respond before any potential alien symptoms erupt. How am I going to fight him like this…?

He wasn't happy. "Fine!" he snaps and without another word enter the bathroom. I can only hope he knows how to use the shower. Not that its rock and science, but he probably does. He has poked my mind multiple times today. The thought of that disturbs me. I decide to prepare the food while they shower.

I get downstairs to the kitchen and roam through my fridge. I guess meat is what Mephiles would want, and not that fake milk babies drink. I don't get far before I sense a presence, it's not Eclipse nor Mephiles. They have an entirely different vibe, this one is though still recognizable…

It soon clicks. "Rouge." I close the fridge and hide the fear building up, Eclipse is still here and if he finds out…

"How did you know!?" She joins me in the kitchen somewhat annoyed. I need to get her out of here, question if I should outright tell her. No, she will bring the whole G.U.N to my doorstep not to mention put Mephiles in danger. I mentally hit myself, Mephiles means nothing to me!

"Hello? Shadow?" She waves her hand in front of my face. At that very same moment catch whiff of an addicting aroma. Rouge bought a perfume? I thought she didn't like them. The smell cover her whole body. Isn't that a bit excessive? I can't concentrate on anything else than that perfume. No..not perfume. The protein her flesh organs blood all of it! I yearn it, I want it I must-

"I know I am sexy darling but no need to drool about it." Said sentence enough to break my trance. Without warning I leap out from the kitchen. The scent is far too strong, I can't fight it! I am petrified, I almost attacked her. I stop at a safe distance from the scents influences.

I extend my palm in a stop gesture. "Stay where you are!" I command still in visual sight for the bat. She stares at me dumbfounded. My chest rise and fall with rapid breaths. I wipe the drool off my muzzle in disgust.

"What's wrong?" A loud bang turn our eyes to the direction. It comes from upstairs, of course Eclipse had to make a racket.

Her green eyes turn to me. "Is someone else here?"

"NO!" I yell in clear lie. She wears that evil gleam in her eyes. My odd behavior less interesting now.

"Oh? Then you won't mind me checking it out." Rouge and her cursed curiosity of prying in other people's business will finally kill her! She darts for the stairs before I can stop her.

"Rouge! Stop! I am serious!" I take after her at safe distance. I reach the top of the stairs only to see her open the bathroom door. Why on earth didn't he lock it!? Rouge don't scream, she just stares in shock. I expected crimson red to paint my walls, but no instead Rouge is pushed aside by a familiar hedgehog.

"Father!" Mephiles comes running for me soaked head to toe. How can he talk let alone run!? The wet hedgehog leap into my arms and I am forced to catch him. His eyes open and focused on mine. Moss green with slit pupils. I feel just as lost as Rouge.

" _Eclipse Teleported, its only me. Don't worry."_ Mephiles assure me with telepathy, this doesn't calm me down not the slightest.

"YOU HAVE A SON!?" Damn it…

* * *

 **Author Note: I really don't like OC, so I hope you didn't mind the alien to be Mephiles. It's the perfect character to fill the bill. But I would love to hear your thoughts about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Wow this was the hardest chapter yet! I just kept on remaking it tons of times! Lost count! It's the longest chapter of them all, not intended but here it is!**

 **Also, yes Mephiles crystal form is the alien transform ability. AND YES! Mephiles is adorable and it get worse from this point on!**

* * *

 **Shadow POV**

This will be impossible to explain without revealing Mephiles true origins. Strangely enough, can't smell that scent anymore.  
 _"It's my doing! I can keep those instincts in check to some extent. That's why Eclipse told me to stay and lure Rouge upstairs."_ I stare at him blankly, they can read my mind from that distance? More importantly Eclipse cared to prevent the outcome.  
"Well, isn't this a surprise." Rouge just one feet away observe the hoglet in my arms.  
"So this is what you spend your free time on." She smugly grins. I hate lying to her but I play along.  
"No, I didn't know he existed until recently. His mother just showed up and dumped him here, Mephiles was too much for her to handle." I wasn't going to make up a whole backstory. I am not the master liar here she is!  
"Mephiles huh, never heard that name before. He is like a mini you." I wanted to disagree but she is right. He is without doubt related to me, judging on the appearance alone.

"I would never abandon this little cutie." She adds and lightly pat his head. I could tell Mephiles was tempted to bite it. He was starving, yet easily ignores the urges. Instead just sniff the scent from her.  
 _"She smells nice. No wonder you wanted to eat her."_ My grasp tightens, I didn't want to think of that. Rouge withdraw her hand, eyes scanning us both. Whatever she is thinking about makes her smile brightly.

"I am hungry..." Mephiles let out a pained whine. Those reptile orbs focused on mine, begging for food. Never thought I would end up in this situation, parenting…  
"I will make you something cutie." Rouge saves me the trouble and head downstairs.

"Well I would like to eat her."Mephiles give me a toothy grin when she is out of earshot.  
I glare at my so-called son. "You do nothing of the sort! And how are you able to talk!?" The darkling smile proudly.

"Simple! We aliens aren't born but created, memories and knowledge from our creator will pass on to us. I know everything from you father." If that's true then why isn't he going frenzy by my past? I almost wiped out the entire alien race in cold blood.

He wraps his arms around my neck. "That's not how I see it father." I frown, he really wants to stick with that title. I ignore said words and take a deep breath to calm down. This physical closeness is foreign.

"If I passed my knowledge then you should know that you can't eat any humans or mobians alike!" He nods without a word but doesn't like it. I accept the answer and shift my grasp on him to something more comfortable before I head back downstairs. I am not going to face Rouge once more in risk of losing it.

My ears perk at the noise of opening shelves and what not as I get closer. Rouge is roaming through my food supplies in search of something specific by the looks of it. Expression frustrated as she doesn't seem to find it.

I enter the kitchen. "Rouge, he only eats meat." She turns around, both annoyed and baffled.  
"Meat!? Only meat?" She asks in disbelief, Mephiles toddler size affects her judgement.

"The mother explained his odd diet. He refuses anything else. I suspect it's in his genes." No scratch that, it is in the genes. Mephiles is a darkling!  
"Huh, expensive little beast." She buys the explanation. Mephiles is presumed to only have a third of the alien genetics. So she can't know of how one would behave. Which is in my favor.

"I have so many questions!" She opens the fridge like I did before and take out a package of bacon. I guess that will do.  
"I know just as much as you. So don't bother." I know Rouge far too well. She won't let me get away that easy.  
"No you don't! Who is his mother? Do I know her?" Any lies of the so-called mother's appearance will send her searching.  
"No you don't know her, and I won't speak of her either." I leave it at that but Mephiles decide to join in.  
"She is a witch! And I am glad she left me."

Rouge start laughing. "Well aren't you honest. Quite far ahead of your age too, I expect no less from a child of the ultimate life form." She throws me an amused look before she put the bacon on the frying pan. I snort in response to her comment,  
I take a seat and try to ignore the hoglet that insists to cuddle my chest fur at every given moment. I hold him close, not because I want to but that I need to! I don't want to potentially attack Rouge due to her scent. She doesn't understand this reason and simply presume we have a close bond, as father to son. I mentally grimace at that thought.

"I am the only one that knows?" She asks but know the answer. Her voice gives it away.  
"Yes, and I will keep it that way." She shakes her head in disagreement  
"He need to go to school and get some education!" I mentally roll my eyes.  
"He is not a simple Mobian. He knows everything he needs know. Just like me." last part is a lie, I needed to learn things like any other living being. I wasn't blessed by the alien education getup, it would have saved me so much trouble in the past if I did.

"He needs to meet other children of his own age. Which reminds me, how old is he?" I wasn't sure what to say. He isn't going to grow like a normal mobian. To the eyes, looks like near about a half year old. If he grows this fast he will reach my age in matter of days. Alien DNA is terrifying.  
"A month." I lie, the truth is about an hour.

"What!? And he can already walk and talk. " I knew she wouldn't take this casually.  
"What did you expect, he still has alien blood in him." I brush it off as nothing.  
"And G.U.N doesn't know..." she is somewhat troubled. We work for them so it shouldn't be a problem if it came down to it.  
"I think you should tell commander." I tense up, revealing Mephiles to that distrusting man! The suggestion makes me want to destroy something.  
Far from able to compose I snap. "Why?!"

Rouge don't react surprised at my outburst and flip the bacon.  
"Couple of reasons. Does he have any powers?" Mephiles smirk smugly at the question. He has without doubt powers, and by the looks of it knows it.  
"My father is the ultimate life form! Of course I do!" He really likes to put it that way huh. This information caught her interest.  
"So what exactly is it?"  
"It's a secret!" I am glad he doesn't share it with Rouge. But I must ask him about that later though. I have no idea what I am dealing with.  
"Either way, he has made a document of individuals that have special abilities. I am sure he would like to know a new citizen with powers. Especially your son, he has been waiting for you to make a family."

I flinch disturbed. "Why exactly would that be of any importance specifically." I don't want that untrusting man snooping in my private life.  
"He wants to know if it's safe for you to have children without putting risk to others on earth." I guess it makes sense, but hate is building up for the man. It makes me question why I work for him.  
"I am not evil!" Mephiles yell defensive. I couldn't agree more. But if Eclipse raise him maybe he will turn to be.

" _I am not evil!"_ He repeats with the link.

" _I know."_ I reply and it's enough to calm him down. I turn my attention to Rouge, glad she didn't notice my unusual long silence.

"I am not going to share this to commander yet! Can you imagine when this comes out in public!?" She burst out laughing, just the thought of it is going to send chaos. Everyone will try to get a glimpse of Mephiles. Media go frenzy and that blue nuisance will bother me more than usual. This won't end well. "I am looking forward to it." Rouge grin smugly aware of how much trouble this will bring me.  
"Me too!" Mephiles joins in.

I mentally yell at him. _"Mephiles you traitor!"_ I hear him laughing in my mind.  
I don't humor the subject and decide to end it. "Why are you even here?"

"You destroyed the robot in the station square and then leave without a trace. I came here to check if you had returned, turns out I was correct." Oh they think it was my doing. Better that than to explain I was kidnapped and still captive under watchful eye as we speak.  
"I was busy." I mutter which I didn't really need to lie about.  
"Yes I can tell. I will report G.U.N of your safe status." She finishes frying the food and put it on a plate. She cut it in small pieces as if Mephiles would choke on it otherwise.  
"There you go cutie." She put the plate on the table in front of us. I don't know if bacon is a healthy option but I can't be bothered at this point. Mephiles dive in and doesn't show any complaints. Rouge take a seat while eying the hoglet.

"Wow, have he been starving?" Yes, technically he has.  
"Just hungry." Mephiles responds without sharing the truth.  
"Well...Shadow, looks like you will need a babysitter for little Mephy." Both me and Mephiles glare at the amused bat.

"You two are so adorable together!" She smiles smugly completely unfazed by our reaction. I ignore her comment.

"You make it sound like we are out on duty a lot."

"But when we do it can take days! "She points out and we start an argument. I am positive that Eclipse won't allow me to associate with the mortals any longer. That has a catch however, my allies will without doubt end up searching for me if I suddenly disappear. Probably why Eclipse refrained from harming Rouge at this point. If she is found dead I will instantly be the first murderer suspect. G.U.N will immediately act, including other outside the organization. I am sure Eclipse don't want to take that risk.

I am not sure how long our argument went on but Mephiles eventually silence us both.

"I can join the missions." He turns his head up to look at me with determined eyes. The thought of bringing him along gives me a bad feeling.

"No, you can't."

"I should." He points out.

"No! That's a final."  
Reptile eyes burning into mine in pure fury. Whatever made him look like a toddler two seconds ago is gone.  
 _"You know! it's true!"_ His voice turned deep, far ahead of his age. It didn't belong to his body size, yet mentally achieved it.  
He is referring to my disorder, and he is correct. I will be in constant risk of losing it. Turn into the very thing I hate.  
I need to fix this before it's too late, if it isn't already. I can feel this is only the beginning. It's just a matter of time before I snap. My thoughts thrown aside as Rouge chuckle.

"You are still a kid." I was about to remind her that Eclipse is only a few months old. He was created just after Black Dooms death which wasn't that long ago.  
Mephiles points at me. "Shadow is five!" I flinch, I forgot my own age if you remove the 50 years I was frozen. Rouge burst out in laughter.  
"Yes you are right! But he is different." She really thinks a third alien genetics will change much?  
The hoglet protest. "He isn't that different from me." Mephiles will easily grow double my speed. In other words, reach my age soon.  
"Maybe, but you are still mentally a child." That's an insult to me as well. We don't evolve as slow as mortals. Mephiles might as well be mentally fully grown. He gives the vibes of it at times.

"I can assure you that I am nothing like a mortal." The way he put it was alarming. He is saying to much!  
"Oh? So you are immortal like your father?"  
"Enough questions Rouge." She gives me a sour look, but knows she hit my limit. Mephiles finish his plate.  
"Whenever you like it or not. We need to buy him some cloths." Of course Rouge would comment his lack of belongings, and I am not against the idea. The problem is how to get it. It doesn't help that I am incapable to restrain the alien urges without aid. The wiser option is to ask her to do it. That means she must take Mephiles with her, something I am strongly against. He is not going anywhere out of my sight.

"Please father...I want to go." I can feel those puppy dog eyes on me. Begging me to comply to his wishes. Shame it doesn't work so efficiently due to those slit pupils.

"Didn't I make myself clear? I don't want this in public!"

"You did hon, but it's just a matter of time before everyone knows. Plus, you can't keep him cooped up here forever." She has a point but I do rather it be later than sooner.

"You and Mephiles is coming with me shopping! Black mail intended." I hate when she does that!  
I send a hard glare. "What could you possibly Black Mail me with that is worse than Mephiles in public?" There is nothing on earth that can be worse than that, Impossible!  
"Well remember that mission we had." I tense up in rage, quills rose and the only thing stopping me from lashing out at her is the sitting alien on my lap.  
"You promised you would never bring this up!" It didn't take long before I hear Mephiles bursting out in laughter in my mind.

 _"You were on an undercover mission as a female!"_ He giggles amused but I was far from pleased. I demanded triple pay for that mission and swore that I would kill her if she told anyone.

 _"Well well well...who would have thought a dress and a bit of makeup can change appearance so much."_ Eclipse voice joins in. Where is he!? I thought he left? My eyes dart to every direction in the kitchen but don't spot him.

 _"You can't possibly think I put all this effort to reunite only to let you go?"_ I guess it was stupid to assume so, at least he is keeping a distance from Rouge. I return my focus on the presence. Not that Rouge's innocent smile would allow me to space out much longer.

I frown. "Nobody is going to believe you." She was prepared for that answer judging on her smug smirk.  
"Actually, I have some photos." She is lying...she must be!  
"Impossible! You didn't have a camera!"  
"There was plenty of security cameras that picked you up a few times." Of course she would go this far to black mail me! She had this prepared for a needed time like this. If those pictures get out in public…

 **SLAM!**

The table crack under my fist. "Fine! But you burn those photos to the ground and all evidence to it!" I snarl in disgust, how humiliating.  
"Of course beautiful." She winks playful, something she kept calling me during that mission. My anger boiling.  
 _"Well this didn't go as planned."_ I hear eclipse say a bit bothered. Mephiles doesn't care about either of our opinions, selfish little brat already.  
 _"That's mean!"_ Mephiles whine in complaints. It's like we are talking in our own bubble or more precise my brain. When I get the hang of blocking all these advances I will make sure to keep it permanent locked.  
 _"That is, if you actually manage to build that resistance. Me and Mephiles can penetrate your mind wave easily."_ Eclipse sounded too confident.  
 _"Where are you?"_  
 _"On the roof but I can see everything going on down there from your perspective."_ Of course he can...

"You are spacing out a lot more than usual. Flashbacks?" I didn't realize that Rouge has been trying to talk to me for the past minute or so.

"Something like that." Whatever makes her silent.  
She looks at me a bit worried.  
"Can I talk to you in private?" It almost made me laugh, there is two aliens intruding my brain at every given second. Privacy is a luxury.  
 _"Hey! I am Just making sure you don't betray me again_." Eclipse argue, his reasons far from valid.  
I correct him with a mental growl. _"I was never on your side, nor am I now!"_ Said sentence bring pure rage from the alien. A shockwave of fear fill my gut without warning. Symptoms strikes again, I mask it from Rouge. Eyes want to tear up, my whole mind crying out in guilt, I disappointed my superior. But he is not…he is NOT above me! Eclipse is not my master! The instincts are trying to drill thoughts I don't own. How can I be so mentally weak to these advances?!

Mephiles poke my chest repeatedly until it completely rips me off the emotional loop. Dazed but still aware of the situation. Rouge patiently waits for my answer.  
The moodswing left me frail, only able to muster one word. "Sure." I can sense the reptile eyes glare at me. I gather all my energy for the next.

"Mephiles let us have a minute." I don't wait for his consent but place him on the floor. He was just as uncertain as me. I wasn't so confident that I could handle the symptoms if they so resurfaced again. "Okay..." Mephiles pretend to be disappointed but he needn't present to overhear what Rogue had to say. Rouge waits until she presumed him to be out of earshot. She couldn't be more wrong. The bat take a deep breath.

"I know it has been very stressful for you lately. You are even a parent now!" Last came out with a little laugh. I wanted to correct her but remain silent. She always claimed to know me so well, yet unable to see through these lies. Mephiles is yes, a replica of me in appearance yet, no other assumptions were made. I have never once showed lust for another individual, so Mephiles very existence shouldn't make sense.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to adapt. What I meant to say is... that you can always ask me for help. You don't need to keep everything bottled up. You are not alone." She never been so direct about this.

Eclipse snort. _"You have us, you don't need her."_ He says in a matter of fact. Like I would turn to him willingly for help.  
 _"I like her, she is so nice to father."_ Mephiles beam with a light giggle. It's hard to shut these two out from focus. They seem to take majority of my consciousness that in turn suppress everything else.

 _"It's because your attention rather revolves us than a mortal._ " I want to prove that statement wrong but can't free myself from the state to respond Rouge.  
 _"Please brother let father speak to her."_ Mephiles begs, apparently not able to aid me any other way.

 _"Fine."_ And just like that I am free from the mental grasp. I am not sure how much time has passed since she spoke. But judging on the intent stare it couldn't have been that long.  
"I will keep that in mind." She isn't satisfied but let it slide.  
"Alright." With a sigh, she gets up on her feet. Her conflicted expression is soon replaced with an excited smile.

"Then let's go shopping, I pay." I blink bewildered. Why would she want to spend her money? That's so unlike her. She caught my confusion and added.

"I must make sure mini Shadow gets the best he can have." I sigh in defeat. Both me and Mephiles is going to be tired after this.

 _"I am the one that should complain. Now I have to stalk you around in town."_ Eclipse grumble. I am more concerned that I haven't yet thought of any plans to rebel. Fight against him now with Rouge on my side. What is wrong with me…

 _"You don't want to be my enemy."_ I clench my fists. I don't want to believe that's it.  
 _"Father won't hurt family!"_ Mephiles intervene, but he should know better! Or is he trying to convince me otherwise? I- with a lot of effort get out from the mental bubble.

"Fine "I mutter to Rouge and follow her out from the kitchen to look for Mephiles. The hoglet expected it and meet up with us.  
"Where is your shoes cutie?" She asks when she doesn't spot any at the door step. I cast an eye to the direction before it settle on Rouge. Time for more lies…  
"He grows so fast that his mother got tired of buying new ones including gloves." Rouge accepted the answer in deep thought but soon smirk.  
"Well! Then I know exactly what kind of attire to get" She fail to hide her smug smile. " I don't like how she say it, I know it's something I will disagree to.  
"No."  
"You don't even know what I am thinking of." She fake a hurt expression.

"I know that smile and that's all I need." That sweet attitude gone and replaced with her teasing side.

"It's going to save you a lot of trouble I promise. " She picks up her phone and begin to type to someone. If she is going that far to keep me in the dark then it can only mean I won't agree to this otherwise.

"He is available. It's not in town if that makes you happier." I don't trust it. Whoever she messaged to is probably someone I don't like or don't want to get myself involved with.

I sigh defeated. "Alright fine." What's the worst that can happen…  
 _"I should have a say in this."_ Eclipse rant, but for some reason accept the situation. I am surprised he haven't done anything yet. Thoughts thrown aside as Mephiles raise his arms to me. He wants me to pick him up. I comply, but only because he doesn't have any shoes. The pale muzzle immediately nestles on my neck.

My own muzzle turn scarlet red. Displayed like this in front of my companion! I have a reputation, one I intend to keep.

" _Mephiles…"_ I mentally growl threatening, the hoglet response with a nuzzle. My arms secured around the hoglet refuse to respond while warm emotions torment me. I hear a low giggle from the bat. I throw a glare at her that have no effect.

Rouge adore this! She is giving me that expression I only see her wear around cute moments as she calls it. Thankfully she doesn't comment it.

"Well Shadow can you teleport us to revenue street?" I tense up, I haven't been able to use my chaos energy ever since Eclipse showed up. She will know something is wrong if I can't pull this off.  
 _"Eclipse?"_ I can hear him growl.  
 _"Fine but show me the street!"_ I give him access to the location and all its surroundings. I don't know why I obey without complaints. Currently probably for the best, I can't fight him anyhow.

Chaos energy return and I couldn't be happier. I have been so long without it that I almost forgot how it feels to be in control. I know for a fact that's its futile to abuse this power to escape.

Eclipse chuckle amused. _"I am glad you finally understanding your situation."_

I mentally growl. _"You can't possibly believe that this will go on for much longer?!"_ It's absurd, unrealistic! There won't be a point where I willingly submit to these alien influences.

" _Looking at how things are going, yes I do."_ I was about to spout out the real facts of how this will end. Nothing in favor of the simple-minded alien that only goal is to reproduce and consume planets. What kind of future lies ahead of such primitive race. Aliens is doomed to wither away whenever by my hand or not. This world will not be overrun by the almost extinct race. But instead of sharing that Rouge divert me from the unfinished discussion. Though, the possibility that Eclipse read my mind is still there.

"So, can you teleport us or what?" I frown at the interruption. Never thought I would admittedly rather continue the argument than keep in touch with reality. The darkling is getting on my nerves. I hear Eclipse snort amused.

I nod. "Place your hand on my shoulder." Mephiles is still in my arms so I can't make the contact myself. She does as I ask without a word.

"Chaos control!" We instantly appear on the street. I sense a spike of chaos energy joining us nearby. Eclipse, he followed, no shocker. My chaos energy sealed once again by his powers, it's getting rather tedious. Mephiles is excited by the new environment, he can't be blamed. All he has seen so far is my home. Though, this location is far from pleasing to the eye. This is the corner of the filthy richer type of citizens. All you can see outside is their giant protective walls from unwanted guests.

Rouge take the lead and head for one more advanced gate. It's made of pure thick metal that only have the height of keeping burglar at bay. Not that it's the major defense, its connected to a forcefield that cover the sky like a globe around the property. If I didn't know any better I would guess it was Eggmans lair. But considering the lack of his facial brand it's safe to say it isn't. I raise a brow when Rouge decides against the common sense.

"You are a skillful spy I give you that. But it will save us a lot of trouble by just using that door bell." I point at the circular button attached to the gate. Instead of doing that she continues to fiddle the lock. Or in other words, hacking.

I dart my eyes to the cameras that focus on us. "Not to mention we are spotted."

"Hush you! He is expecting us it will be fine." Even more reason to question her behavior.

"I want to skip the time-consuming security measures. Scanning, voice recording, finger prints the list goes on."

"Fair enough, but this will bring a headache if you fail." Fortunately she doesn't, the gate opens and reveal the oversized garden. Reason why she kept me in the dark soon answered as I spot a familiar biplane.

Burning rage fill my gut. "We are at-"  
"Sonics home! I know don't flip! We are just going to ask Tails for help. Sonic isn't around Tails informed me. He is still in Soleanna." That put some ease on my nerves. But his so called little brother will still meet Mephiles, but I trust the fox won't talk.  
"You better be right about this..."  
"Of course I am." She winks and head for the door. It opens in a manner of motion sensors like stores. Tails was presented right at the entrance, he must have noticed our arrival. No shocker, Rouge didn't bother to blind the cameras after all.

Tails curiously eye Mephiles in my arms but make no move to greet or comment. Just by the body language alone, I can tell he was nervous. My presence is unnerving him, probably due to the absence of his brother. My few encounters with the fox have been throughout the short-lived alliance in the past. It's only the blue pest that occasionally seek me out on his spare time. Thankfully that behavior haven't rubbed off to the fox.

Mephiles shift position in my arms to free his hand. "Hi, my name is Mephiles!" The hoglet extend his hand for him. His blue eyes wide in surprise that Mephiles can talk.

"Tails." The fox shake the hand with slight hesitation. Although it gives him the needed confidence boost.

Rouge step in. "So fox boy, are you going to show us your magic?" That's enough to put Tails on track.

"Of course! Come in! I have prepared everything!" The fox sprint off excited not even looking back to see if we follow.

I wanted this done and over with as soon as possible, so in silence I follow him. He was beyond excited as he leads us to a room that only owned a single machine attached to a wall. A couple of pure white shoes was displayed on the shelves along with pairs of gloves.

Tails are a shoemaker? Is that what he is spends his freetime on? How odd.  
"Alright maybe I should explain the procedure."  
"These shoes and gloves is able to withstand any damage and have a few other special abilities. Which I honestly don't know how it does it."  
That perk my interest. "What special abilities?"  
"Well during the whole Gaia disaster, Sonic was transformed into a werehog. But turns out his gloves temporarly disappear and shoes transformed to fit his new body." That sounded impossible but I didn't question it. And the Gaia incident transformed Sonic into a werehog! That hedgehog always find himself in some deep mess.  
"So anyways, these shoes are flexible in short." Made sense and it would truly help Mephiles a lot.

"Wow that's so cool!" Mephiles say impressed, he can barely keep down his excitement.

"I know right! However, they aren't fully finished. The machine will change its appearance to your liking, that's the final touch. It can shape into any shoe or glove model you have in mind."

I am unable to hold the enthusiastic Mephiles any longer and is forced to put him down before I drop him. He points at me with a wide smile. "I want them to look exactly like father's stuff!" I raise a brow.

I don't like the idea, but I have a feeling he will throw a tantrum if I disapprove. Besides, Mephiles is so excited and it would be a shame and headache to ruin it. All eyes on me, waiting for an approval.

I cross my arms. "Fine, but change the colors at the very least."

"That can be done!" Tails pick up a device that resemble a phone, it makes a quick scan on my body without warning. Tails far too eager to put the machine of good use don't notice my death glare. He attaches it to the machine beside a monitor that upload the models of my skates and gloves.

"Alright set! I will even add those rings too. But they won't be the real inhibitor rings. Only visually." That didn't concern me, but what did is the skates. That is, if they function the same as mine. It requires chaos energy to fuel them and Mephiles proven very capable of that power. I hope that isn't the case.

Mephiles continue to jump excited without disappointment of wearing fake rings. "It's fine!" Tails nod with a smile before turning it on, the machine let out a loud hum as it boots up. In the meantime, the fox picks up the perfect size of shoes and gloves for Mephiles and put it inside the machine before he shut the hatch. A few buttons were pressed and it activates, within seconds it finishes.

The hatch opens and steam escape the small space before the items are revealed. The skates and gloves is in fact identical to mine. Though the red parts are now teal and the rings are pale grey like his muzzle, it matches his color scheme.

The hoglet without permission snatch the items and instantly put them on. They fit him perfectly as they should. I blink confused as a feeling of pride swell in my gut. Not sure what influenced my emotions to take that turn, so I simply ignore it.

When the rings are finally attached the hoglet let out an excited squeal. He jumps up on his feet and start to test them out. It doesn't take long before he run around in the small space of the room to my dislike.

I frown. "Alright Mephiles that's enough." And here I thought Faker was hyperactive. Unlike the speedster, he listens. Though I didn't expect Mephiles to end his short-lived marathon with a sudden leap for me. Once again, I am forced to catch the hoglet.

Arms wrap around my neck and his muzzle nestle in my chest fur. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He excitedly writhes in my arms making it near impossible for me to hold him. Upon noticing this he calms down but don't stop repeating the said words.

My muzzle burns embarrassed of this displaying affection. I focus on the overjoyed hoglet rather than the two others in the room. I will never hear the end of this.

"It's not me you should thank." I remove the hoglet from my chest to put him down.

Mephiles turn his attention to the fox. He silently takes a few steps to Tails before he stops. A small modest smile spread on his muzzle.

"Thank you."

Tails chuckle. "You welcome."

"So do you regret following my advice?" Rouge grin waiting for me to admit it.

"As long as faker doesn't show up." I cross my arms in relief he wasn't here to witness what Mephiles just did.

"You jinxed it!" A cheerful voice join the room. I turn around to see faker leaning on the doorframe. How long have he been standing there ? I clench my fists tightly. Sonic soon spot Mephiles a bit surprised. Concluding he didn't see what just happened seconds ago.

"Wow Ehm, congrats Shads I didn't know you were a parent now." I am getting so tired of these claims. But coming from my rival is the worst. He ignore my death glares and approach Mephiles. Time seem to slow down, something is triggering. Faker is getting closer to him, too close. He doesn't have my permission to. My quills rise, chaos energy boiling. He is a threat to my kin. Sonic only reach one more step. I see red, the hedgehog is sent flying across the room.

The threat hit the wall that break on impact. I ignore the sudden yelps around me. I move to stand in front of Mephiles, shelter him from the threat.  
The enemy pull himself free from the wall and stare at me confused. He didn't get the hint? I display my fangs with a loud growl. I see his lips move but I can't hear a thing. He end it with a smug grin. It spikes my anger. I try to summon my chaos energy but it doesn't work. No matter, I don't need it. I begin to walk towards him. He raise his hands in defeat. That doesn't stop me, no I won't stop. Not until I have devoured him. My mouth watering at the thought.  
His expression once relaxed and playful switch to terror. I somehow freighting him, good. Maybe he knows what I am about to do.

* * *

 **Author Note: Everyone loves cliffhangers! Reviews also very appreciated!**


End file.
